Royal Knight of Halkegenia
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: "...Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, seluruh daratan Lurensia dan Fluone, bersama kota dan kerajaan yang berdiri megah di atasnya, menghilang dari Elrios..." Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Knight of Halkegenia**

 **WARNING:** This story may or may not contain Harem with Elsword as the main character! Ah well, it's a crossover between Elsword and ZnT after all, so yeah…

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Veteran Commander

Eve: Code: Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Yama Raja

Elesis: Grand Master

Add: ?

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Perih dan sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan sang Lord Knight kerajaan Velder saat ini. Usahanya dalam membantu Centurion Vanessa dalam memimpin tentara Velder bersama Elgang akhirnya mencapai titik akhir. Residential Area 3 telah bebas dari para demon. Keadaan di Burning Hope Bridge sudah kemabli distabilkan. Dan di Southern Gate, para tentara Velder mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi ke udara, perasaan bangga dan lega muncul di hati mereka saat mereka akhirnya mencapai Southern Gate dan menempatkan Velder kembali ke dalam tangan mereka. Bangkai Dark Nephilim di belakang mereka menjadi semacam tropi kemenangan mereka dalam usaha merebut Velder kembali dari para demon. Chloe berhasil kabur, begitu pula Morfos, Joaquin, dan para demon lainnya. Mereka pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu, tapi berikutnya tentara Velder sudah pasti siap untuk melawan mereka kembali.

Sang Lord Knight menancapkan Great-sword miliknya ke tanah kemudian jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah karena kelelahan, namun diwajahnya masih terpampang senyuman khas miliknya. Seperti tentara Velder, Elsword juga merasa lega karena pertarungan ini sudah berakhir. Mereka berhasil meraih kemenangan. Dan yang terlebih lagi…Elsword menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat teman-temannya yang juga terlihat lega. Senyum Elsword makin melebar. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, Teman-temannya selamat. Dari sudut matanya, Elsword dapat melihat seorang pria yang membawa gitar berjalan kearahnya.

"Menikmati kemenanganmu, Elsword – tidak, maksudku Lord Knight?"

Elsword tersenyum simpul, "Yah, kita berdua tahu kalau tanpa saran darimu, aku dan Vanessa pasti sudah menyerah, Noel."

Pria yang disapa Noel itu memetik senar gitarnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak lebih dari seorang pemain musik dan aku akan tetap begitu hingga tidak ada lagi yang mengenalku sebagai tentara bayaran."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," ucap Elsword tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri, "tapi serius, aku belum pernah mendengar tentara bayaran bernama Noel. Apakah benar kau seterkenal itu?"

Pria berbandana itu nampak sedikit tersinggung, "Walau kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku katakan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar seorang tentara bayaran veteran di masa-masaku saat aktif dulu."

"Yah, setidaknya, kemampuanku tidak menjadi tumpul setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya," Noel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, "bayangkan apa jadinya rencana perebutan Velder ini kalau aku sudah benar-benar menjadi musisi pengelana."

"Kau akan menyuruh kami melawan para Demon sambil bernyanyi, mungkin?" ucap Elsword dengan nada bercanda sehingga menerima sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala oleh Noel.

Pemusik itu kemudian menyadari kedatangan seorang lagi. Sang Centurion, Vanessa. Selain armor-nya yang sudah rusak disana-sini dan salah satu lensa kacamatanya retak, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki luka yang berarti – tapi senjatanya yang sudah menumpul sudah lebih dari bukti bahwa peranannya dalam pertarungan ini sangat besar. Di belakang wanita itu, terlihat para tentara Velder yang tidak diragukan lagi ikut ambil andil dalam kesuksesan mereka. Dengan segera Elsword berdiri lebih tegak. Tangan kanannya ia kepalkan tepat di depan dada kirinya kemudian membungkuk sedikit kepada wanita itu.

"Centurion Vanessa."

Vanessa meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Elsword, "Lord Knight Elsword, tegakkan badanmu."

Dengan segera, Elsword menuruti perintah Vanessa. Yang terjadi berikutnya sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Elsword.

"Terima kasih. Tanpa bantuanmu, kami tidak akan pernah bisa merebut kembali Velder dari para demon itu. kami, penduduk Velder, berhutang banyak padamu." Ujar Vanessa sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya yang diikuti oleh tentara Velder lainnya.

"Ah! Tidak! Maksudku, ini sudah merupakan tugasku untuk melindungi Velder dan juga ini karena kita semua sudah saling percaya dan bekerja sama." Jawab Elsword cepat. Vanessa kembali berdiri tegak dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Elsword kemudian mengacaknya pelan.

"Kau masih muda dariku, tapi kau berhasil melampaui ekspektasiku. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Elesis."

Elsword tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya. Tak lama, tentara Velder di belakang Vanessa mulai terlihat membuka jalan untuk sebuah grup – yang dikenal sebagai 'Elgang' oleh seantero Elrios. Tapi saat ini, hanya Elemental Master dan Grand Master yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah kalian – " BUAK!

Belum sempat Elsword menyelesaikan perkataannya, Elesis dan Aisha sudah lebih dulu memukul kepalanya dengan keras sehingga membuat semua yang ada disitu, termasuk Vanessa, meringis. Elsword Cuma bisa terduduk ditanah sambil mengelus kepalanya kebingungan.

"Apa – "

"Kau ini bodoh ya!?" ujar Aisha dengan air muka yang menyeramkan, bahkan Elsword sekalipun meringis ketakutan saat melihatnya.

"M-maksudmu apa ya…?" tanya Elsword ragu. Kali ini Elesis yang bereaksi menjawab.

"Apa-apaan aksimu yang sok pahlawan itu!? Memotong tali gerbang saat semuanya kecuali dirimu mencapai bagian belakang Southern Gate, untunglah aku yang dikirim sebagai utusan Red Knights! Kalau tidak, kau sudah pasti mati ditangan Dark Elf itu! Kau ini benar-benar penderita Hero-Syndrome!"

 _Ah, itu ya_ , pikir Elsword sambil berusaha menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah kakaknya yang makin lama makin menyeramkan. Meskipun terasa sakit karena mendapatkan dua pukulan sekaligus, tapi Elsword mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu. _They're just trying to knock some sense into his thick skull_ , dan entah kenapa mereka berdua ini selalu melakukannya secara harafiah, tapi Elsword tidak peduli. Itu pertanda mereka peduli dan khawatir terhadap keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan mengurangi sedikit kebiasaanku itu."

Aisha dan Elesis menajamkan tatapan mereka pada Lord Knight muda itu.

"…baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk benar-benar menghilangkan kebiasaanku itu."

Meski masih kurang puas mendengar pernyataan Elsword, Elesis mengelus rambut adiknya sementara Aisha mulai men-cast healing terhadap Elsword. Melihat permasalahan di dalam kelompok itu sudah diselesaikan, Vanessa bersama Noel dan tentara Velder kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing.

"Huf, dasar, Elbaka tidak berguna. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat kami khawatir. Sekarang lihat dirimu! Luka dan lebam dimana-mana. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menerima gelar Lord Knight, dasar…" gumam Aisha menggerutu sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Elsword lainnya yang luka. Elsword hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harusnya tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu, badanku masih sakit karena serangan Chloe – ow!" ujar Elsword meringis kesakitan saat Aisha menekan tangannya yang agak lebam.

"Jangan banyak protes. Itu salahmu yang mencoba menahan mereka semua sendirian. Bersyukurlah karena tadi kami yang memukulmu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya bagi kami untuk menahan Eve agar tidak memukulmu."

Eve menolehkan kepalanya kearah Elsword, "Awalnya aku ingin menggunakan Heaven Fist padamu."

Elsword langsung diam. Tidak cukup dengan menampar, sekarang ratu Nasod itu ingin memukulnya juga! Memakai tangan Nasod King pula! Membayangkan dirinya dipukul oleh Eve saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Tak lama, sepasang tangan melingkar di leher Elsword.

"Hei! Jangan mengganggu! Aku sedang mengobatinya!" Ujar Aisha.

"Ufufufu~ Elsword-ku, kau harusnya tidak meremehkan kemampuan kami. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi membuat Ara marah dan kuyakinkan padamu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Ara saat ia marah." Gumam Eun di leher Elsword, sambil mengelus rambut jabrik Lord Knight itu (Aisha: Jangan mengabaikanku!).

Elsword yang sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk kaget sekalipun dan sudah berulang kali mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari Alter-Ego Ara cuma bisa tertawa gugup.

"Ahaha…akan kuingat itu, Eun."

"Kau bersumpah?"

Elsword menaikkan salah satu telapak tangannya, "Aku bersumpah."

Mengangguk puas, rambut putih Yama Raja itu berubah kembali menjadi hitam, menandakan bahwa kali ini yang memiliki kuasa atas tubuh ini tersebut adalah pemilik aslinya, Ara. Saat ia sadar bagaimana posisinya saat ini, ia segera mendorong Elsword hingga membuat Lord Knight muda itu mencium tanah.

"A-ah! Maafkan aku! Tadi itu reflek!" ujar Ara sambil membantu Elsword kembali berdiri.

"Ugh, entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa Eun sengaja melakukan hal ini." Gumam Elsword sambil memegangi wajahnya yang perih.

Selang beberapa detik, Raven, Rena, dan Chung muncul dari kejauhan. Selama pertarungan, mereka bertiga terpisah dengan yang lain untuk menahan pasukan Glitter agar tidak banyak yang memenuhi Southern Gate. Mereka nampak baik-baik saja, hanya pakaian mereka yang tidak dalam kondisi bagus dan di beberapa bagian mulai menghitam. Melihat Elsword dan yang lainnya berada di sisi lain tempat itu, mereka segera mendekat.

"Woah, kau berantakan sekali Els, apa yang terjadi sebelum kami sampai kemari?" tanya Chung saat ia melihat keadaan Elsword.

Elsword menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Hal biasa."

"A-ah, begitu ya? Ahahaha…" komentar Chung sambil tertawa gugup, sangat mengerti apa definisi dari 'Hal Biasa' dalam kamus Elsword. Di belakangnya, Raven tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Heh, seperti biasa, kau melakukan hal yang gila." Komentar Raven.

"Ah well, untunglah pertarungan ini selesai. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan memberikan informasi tentang para Dark Elf kepada tetua desaku." Gumam Rena mengingat Dark Elf yang ia hadapi selama di Velder, terutama Chloe.

"Kurasa, setelah apa yang sudah kita lakukan, kita berhak untuk mendapatkan waktu untuk bersantai." Ucap Chung, Destroyer-nya ia letakan secara horizontal kemudian duduk di atasnya.

Elesis menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kau yakin? Dari sini kita sudah sangat dekat dengan Hamel."

"Itu benar," Elsword menimpali sambil menarik keluar sebuah suart dari plate armor-nya, "disana ada markas Red Knights dan tugas terakhir kita dari Velder adalah mengantarkan surat ini pada Penensio – AH! PELAN-PELAN AISHA!"

"Lebih baik dengarkan saran Chung dan khawatirkan dulu kondisimu sebelum kita ke Hamel," gumam Aisha sambil menyimpulkan ikatan perbannya pada lengan Elsword dengan kuat, "ok, sudah selesai. Setelah sampai di Hamel, aku akan menyetok kembali bahan untuk ramuan penyembuhnya."

Elsword menggerak-gerakkan lengannya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apakah ikatan perban dari Aisha akan mengganggu pergerakan lengannya. Setelah merasa puas, ia segera menerima uluran tangan Raven dan Chung untuk berdiri. Berjalan menuju pedang miliknya, ia mencabut senjatanya itu dan menyandangnya di bahu kirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke – "

ZAP! Tiba-tiba sebuah petir hitam membelah langit Elrios. Dengan ukurannya yang sangta besar, tidak akan ada yang heran kalau petir ini dapat terlihat oleh semua orang di Lurensia dan Fluone sekalipun. Tanah bergetar hebat, menyebabkan setiap orang yang tidak menyangka-nyangka kejadian tersebut jatuh terduduk. Angin keras menerpa seluruh daratan Elrios, menerbangkan berbagai macam materi ke udara. Anehnya, petir itu tidak menghilang setelah sekali menyambar. Malah, petir itu seakan membeku dan membentuk semacam pilar berwarna hitam. Tak lama, pilar itu mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bola hitam, ukurannya lima kali lebih besar daripada Nasod King.

"Energi ini…benda itu semacam portal!" teriak Aisha saat ia benar-benar memperhatikan fenomena tersebut. Kedua mata Elsword melebar.

"Apakah ini…Gates of Darkness!? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Kita sudah menghancurkan gerbang itu!"

Aisha menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan! Ini berbeda! Aku tidak tahu apa ini tapi yang jelas kekuatannya lebih hebat dari gerbang itu!"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," Raven segera berbalik dan berteriak, "semuanya! Persiapkan diri kalian!"

Mendengar perintah sang Veteran Commander, tentara Velder dan juga Elgang mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang tidak terduga – bahkan Chung mengaktifkan kembali Berserk mode-nya.

 _Bagus_ , pikir Elsword, _baru saja kami mengecap rasa kemenangan dari bibir kami dan seseorang menarik rasa manis itu_.

Angin keras yang menerpa Elrios kembali menjadi tenang. Tanah berhenti bergetar. Ombak laut kembali tenang. Namun ini hanyalah saat-saat tenang sebelum badai. Karena hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah bola hitam itu memancarkan cahaya hijau toska yang menyinari seluruh daratan Elrios. Elsword menaikkan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya itu, namun hal itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun.

Detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, seluruh daratan Lurensia dan Fluone, beserta kota dan kerajaan megah yang berdiri di atasnya, menghilang dari Elrios.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: review replies on the end of this chapter :3

* * *

Chapter 1 Pt. 1

* * *

"Baiklah, mohon perhatiannya anak-anak," ujar Colbert-sensei saat murid-murid kelas 2 mulai berbaris dengan rapi, "aku harap kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini."

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ritual pemanggilan familiar ini adalah sebuah budaya suci yang sudah diciptakan oleh _Founder Brimir_ sendiri. Familiar yang kalian panggil nantinya akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari diri kalian sendiri dan bertindak sebagai partner kalian dalam mengembangkan kemampuan kalian sebagai penyihir." Jelas Colbert-sensei sambil menggambar sebuah pentagon di atas tanah menggunakan ujung Staff-nya.

"Familiar yang kalian panggil pada umumnya akan menjadi cerminan terhadap elemen apa yang kalian kuasai dan apabila dilihat dari satu sisi, itu artinya familiar kalian akan menjadi cerminan diri kalian, karena itulah perlakukan Familiar kalian layaknya kalian memperlakukan diri kalian sendiri." Ucap Colbert-sensei yang sudah menyelesaikan gambar pentagon summoning-nya.

Sementara Colbert-sensei menjelaskan hal-hal tersebut, Louise masih nampak dengan kerutan dikeningnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil giliran terakhir dalam kegiatan ini, karena apabila dia yang paling pertama, maka dia sekali lagi akan menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan kalau ternyata mantera-nya kali ini juga berakhir dengan ledakan – bisa juga, karena ledakan yang ia buat, ritual summoning hari ini malah dibatalkan dan akan makin mencoreng nama keluarganya.

"Wah, ternyata kau memutuskan untuk ikut ya, Zero? Mukamu tebal juga." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Louise, membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu geram.

"Zerbst." Ucap Louise pelan namun tajam saat ia melihat gadis berambut merah menyala di belakangnya, disampingnya nampak seekor kadal merah dengan ujung ekor berapi – Salamander. Perempuan bernama Zerbst – atau Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst – itu pura-pura meringis ketakutan. Dibelakangnya, nampak seekor kadal sebesar harimau dengan ekor berapi – seekor Salamander.

"Wah, si Zero menyeramkan sekali! Aku penasaran, apakah familiar-nya akan semenakutkan dirinya … ?"

"Yang pasti, sebelum familiar itu sempat hidup untuk melayaninya, Zero sudah terlebih dulu membunuhnya dengan ledakan yang ia ciptakan!" celetuk salah satu murid lainnya di belakang Zerbst dan membuat murid yang lain tertawa.

"Yah, apapun yang dikalikan dengan angka nol (Zero) hasilnya tetap saja akan menjadi nol!"

"Sudahlah teman-teman, Louise selama ini tidak pernah gagal, kalian tahu." Ucap salah satu siswi yang memiliki rambut pirang model Drill – Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency, seekor katak terlihat duduk di atas kepalanya. Louise yang mendengarnya merasa agak senang karena masih ada yang mau membelanya, namun perasaan itu hanya sebentar setelah ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah gagal dalam menggagalkan mantera apapun, iya kan?"

Tawa murid-murid yang hadir disitu makin keras setelah mendengar perkataan Montmorency. Kalau saja tubuh manusia bisa memerah hingga melewati batas wajar, Louise saat ini pasti sudah sangat merah karena marah. Ia sangat kesal dengan perkataan teman-temannya namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka semua adalah benar. Karena itu, dia tidak boleh gagal kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia akan menunjukkan seperti apa kemampuan seorang Valliere yang sebenarnya! Saat murid terakhir sudah selesai memanggil familiarnya, Louise dengan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam pentagon summoning tadi.

"Hey," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubahnya kemudian mengarahkan ujungnya pada teman sekelasnya, "aku akan memanggil familiar yang lebih hebat daripada kalian."

Dengan itu, Louise mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke atas dan mulai merapalkan mantera.

"Familiarku yang berada di suatu tempat di jagad raya ini…" gumamnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Louise menarik napas dalam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"…Jawablah panggilanku!" ujar seorang gadis strawberry blonde sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak terjadi apa-apa…begitu pula menit-menit berikutnya. Lapangan sekolah itu tetap sepi layaknya kuburan, bahkan ledakan yang harusnya dihasilkan gadis strawberry blonde itu sama sekali tidak ada.

Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere – atau biasa dipanggil Louise – adalah murid sekolah sihir Tristain. Ia merupakan anak dari keluarga Valliere yang dikenal karena kesetiaan mereka terhadap keluarga kerajaan Tritain, dan juga dikenal karena ibunya adalah seorang pemimpin Manticore Knight dengan julukan 'Karin the Heavy Wind'.

Ini merupakan tahun keduanya di sekolah sihir dan kali ini semua murid tahun kedua diharuskan mengikuti sebuah ritual yang bertujuan untuk merubah status mereka dari Murid menjadi seorang Mage – sebuah ritual pemanggilan familiar. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa apabila seorang murid tidak memiliki familiar, dia belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang Mage. Disinilah letak masalahnya.

Seperti ibunya yang dijuluki 'Heavy Wind', Louise juga memiliki julukan tersendiri, yaitu 'The Zero'. Ia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat bagus dalam hal teori, namun dalam praktek…ia menciptakan sebuah ledakan. Dan itu secara harafiah. Apapun mantera yang ia keluarkan – alkemi atau yang paling sederhana, levitation – selalu menghasilkan ledakan.

Tapi ini…Louise mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan itu, berharap familiar seperti apapun yang dia panggil, ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk dilihat dan membuatnya seperti tidak berhasil memanggil apapun. Tidak ada. Ini sudah membuat gelarnya ke tingkat yang lebih rendah lagi. Jangankan familiar, ledakan yang biasa terjadi saat ia menggunakan mantera apapun bahkan tidak muncul.

Louise terduduk. Ingin ia menangis sekuat tenaga, namun ia sudah menerima didikan dari ibunya untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan. Tapi ini sudah melewati batas. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan semua air matanya agar tidak menetes. Seorang pria berkacamata mendekatinya.

"Um…miss Valliere…? Tidak apa-apa, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi pada siapapun. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah dan – "

"Tidak," potong Louise, "tidak apa-apa, Colbert-sensei…sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan kepada Old Osmond…tidak ada lagi…"

Louise menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat, kepalan tangannya mulai memerah. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang melemparkan ejekan kepada Louise. Bahkan si Zerbst biasanya yang paling semangat mengejeknya, kali ini ia hanya memberikan pandangan kasihan terhadapnya – untuk beberapa saat, Louise berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat perasaan kecewa melintas di mata Zerbst. Begitu pula teman sekelasnya yang lain, mereka hanya menatap Louise. Dan Louise sangat benci itu. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka semua mengejeknya dengan julukan 'The Zero' – setidaknya, nol masih merupakan sebuah angka. Tapi, setelah kegagalannya ini, mereka seakan melihat Louise seakan dia lebih rendah dari nol – _bukan apa-apa_. Sembari berteriak marah, Louise menancapkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah kemudian berlari menuju aula sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh.

* * *

 **-Sementara itu-**

* * *

Animisme adalah kepercayaan dimana orang-orang menganggap bahwa setiap hal yang ada di dunia ini, meski itu adalah benda mati sekalipun, memiliki roh mereka sendiri. Hal ini juga berlaku dengan properti gaib yang dapat membelokan hukum dunia ini. Sebagian menganggapnya ilmu pengetahuan namun sebagiannya lagi menyebut itu sebagai sihir. Dan sihir oleh Louise juga memiliki roh, sehingga 'ia' memiliki kesadarannya sendiri.

Dimulai saat gadis Valliere itu merapalkan manteranya, 'ia' tahu bahwa Louise berbeda dari teman sekelasnya. 'ia' mengelilingi keseluruhan Halkegenia; dari Kepulauan Putih hingga Rub' Al-Khali, namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan partner yang tepat untuk Louise. Seandainya 'ia' memiliki raga, maka 'ia' saat ini akan menghela napasnya.

[Mungkin tidak disini]

Sebagai produk sihir hasil ciptaan sang Founder, 'ia' sama sekali tidak kehabisan akal. Memecah dirinya menjadi beberapa bagian, 'ia' menyebarkan dirinya ke berbagai dimensi yang ada. Lalu sebuah dimensi menarik perhatian-'nya'. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki daya sihir yang unik – sebuah tempat bernama Elrios. Dan 'ia' dapat merasakannya – partner sejati Louise ada disini. Namun ia dihentikan sebelum sempat memanggil Familiar itu.

"Kukuku, apa yang kita punya disini? Sebuah saluran penghubung antar dimensi?"

'ia' menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Beberapa langkah dari-'nya', seorang laki-laki bertopeng berdiri dengan satu tangan berada di balik punggungnya, sementara yang lainnya memutar-mutar sepasang kubus kecil di atas telapak tangannya.

[Siapa kau?]

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kukuku, pertanyaan yang bagus, tapi bukankah aku yang harus menanyakan itu padamu?"

'ia' terdiam. Pria itu berjalan kearah-'nya' sambil terus memutar kubus kecil ditangannya.

"Aku Glave, penjaga Henir, atau setidaknya begitulah orang-orang Elrios menganggapku. Sekarang, bisakah aku mengetahui siapa – atau apa kau itu?"

[…Aku adalah bagian dari baris ke sembilan mantera pemanggilan yang diciptakan Founder Brimir]

Pria itu seakan nampak tersenyum di balik topengnya, "Nah, sekarang percakapan ini mulai berjalan. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan alasan kedatanganmu kemari?"

'ia' menjadi ragu. 'ia' tahu bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini memiliki kemampuan tinggi yang tertahan oleh gembok disekitar lehernya. Tapi yang tidak 'ia' ketahui adalah apakah orang ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

[…Aku sedang mencari Familiar]

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka hal itu," ujar Glave sambil menggenggam dua kubus kecil di telapak tangannya, "lalu kenapa kau sangat jauh dari tempat asalmu untuk mencari 'Familiar' ini?"

[Hanya disini – di Elrios, Familiar yang sesuai dengan apa yang kucari berada]

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Glave sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang sudah kosong, "apakah di tempat asalmu tidak ada?"

'ia' mengangguk. Glave meletakan tangannya di bawah dagunya.

Dari keseluruhan Elrios, semua orang tahu Glave adalah seseorang yang menyukai sesuatu yang baru. Karena itulah ia menciptakan Tantangan Henir Time and Space – ia ingin melihat semacam tantangan baru yang dijalani oleh para petualang. Dan 'energi' asing yang muncul ini seperti tantangan baru yang berisi berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Baiklah, aku cukup puas dengan jawabanmu." Ucap Glave sambil berjalan mengelilingi-'nya'.

'ia' tetap mengikuti arah gerakan pria itu. Sesuatu mengatakan pada-'nya' bahwa pria ini pasti memiliki maksud terselubung.

"Beritahu aku." gumam Glave menggantung.

Glave membuka telapak tangan kanannya, dimana sebuah kubus muncul disana, "Apakah mantera ini bekerja hanya untuk satu orang," lalu membuka telapak tangan kirinya untuk memunculkan sepasang kubus kecil lainnya, "atau bisa bekerja untuk banyak orang?"

[Ini hanya bekerja untuk satu orang dan - ]

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk Elrios." Potong Glave. 'ia' bingung, namun 'ia' tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Tapi," Glave mengatup kedua tangannya kemudian memunculkan ketiga kubus kecil itu di tangan kirinya, "kalau kau bisa membawa seluruh Elrios, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun."

[Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada cukup energi untuk melakukannya]

Glave menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan seakan tersenyum di balik topengnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku akan membantumu dalam hal itu?"

Bingo. 'ia' sudah tahu pada akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan 'ia' tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Selama 'ia' berbicara dengan Glave, 'ia' sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat menahannya untuk tidak memasuki Elrios. Apapun usaha yang 'ia' lakukan sama sekali tidak akan berguna tanpa izin dari Glave, 'ia' tahu itu. Kalau saja 'ia' memiliki raga, 'ia' saat ini sudah menghela napasnya. 'ia' kembali menatap Glave.

"Bagaimana, hm?" tanya Glave.

…Elrios dipenuhi dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah 'ia' lihat. Teknologi disana juga lebih maju daripada Halkegenia…belum lagi Familiar yang cocok untuk sang Void Mage ada disini. Akhirnya, setelah lama menimbang, 'ia' menerima tawaran Glave.

Glave menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Tentu, ia bisa menggabungkan berbagai macam dungeon menjadi satu, tapi hanya seperti itu saja. Ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghubungkan Elrios dengan dunia lain. Baginya, menghubungkan berbagai macam dungeon menjadi satu adalah hal yang mudah karena ia sudah kenal dengan keadaan Elrios. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghubungkan Elrios dengan dunia lain karena ia tidak tahu caranya, atau tepatnya, jalannya. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan: sebuah 'Penunjuk Jalan'. Negosiasi berhasil. Kali ini mari kita lihat bagaimana Elgang menghadapi hal ini.

"Ayo kita mulai." Gumamnya sambil menjentikan jarinya. Dan sebuah portal besar terbuka di Velder.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Halkegenia-**

* * *

"Miss Valliere!" ujar Colbert-sensei, berniat melihat keadaan muridnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sangat kompleks muncul di atas tanah, dengan tongkat sihir Louise berada di tengahnya. Tanah mulai bergetar dan angin kencang mulai bertiup.

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dari lingkaran tersebut dan membuat semua staf dan murid menutup mata mereka. Tak hanya sampai disitu, tanah tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergetar dengan sangat kuat. Beberapa Familiar nampak melindungi tuannya – seperti familiar milik Tabitha – sementara yang lainnya bersembunyi di belakang tuan mereka. Fenomena itu tidak terjadi dalam waktu yang lama, hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Keadaan kembali normal…namun apa yang muncul di bagian Utara sekolah sihir Tristain saat ini tidaklah normal.

Sebuah permata raksasa, dengan wara hijau terang, muncul entah dari mana. Permata itu memiliki ukuran sebesar gunung dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muda. Benda itu membuat proses belajar mengajar terhenti sementara. Para murid yang ada di dalam ruangan segera melihat keluar jendela. Para guru sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan keadaan gaduh kelas itu dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kelas setelah memberikan beberapa intstruksi pada murid-murid mereka. Tak lama, seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah sudah berada di tengah lapangan itu.

"Ohoho, ini sungguh…mengejutkan." Gumam Old Osmond, kepala sekolah akademi sihir Tristain, sambil mengelus janggutnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu saat menatap permata raksasa itu.

"Gawat kepala sekolah Osmond!" ujar seorang guru yang mendarat turun dengan sapu terbangnya mendekati Osmond.

"Di depan dinding akademi kita…!" ujarnya terpotong karena napasnya yang terengah-engah, "di depan akademi kita ada sepasukan monster!"

Osmond membelalakan matanya. Mengaktifkan Levitation, Osmond mengangkat dirinya ke udara diikuti oleh Tabitha dengan familiarnya dan juga Colbert-sensei. Benar saja, di depan dinding akademi Tristain, sebuah pasukan monster dengan pakaian tempur berwarna keemasan, nampak mulai bergerak maju menuju akademi. Tubuh monster itu tidak tinggi, namun badan mereka cukup berotot. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berjalan kaki, sementara yang lainnya ada yang menaiki semacam burung.

"Ini gawat. Colbert-sensei, tolong beritahu para guru untuk menutup pintu gerbang yang ada."

Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Colbert langsung turun dan terdengar mulai meneriakkan beberapa perintah di bawah. Sementara itu, Osmond yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik monster-monster itu lagi-lagi di kejutkan sesuatu.

"Ng? Nak Tabitha, kau bisa melihat itu?"

"…cahaya merah."

Osmond mengangguk mendengar respon Tabitha. Ia lega karena ternyata apa yang dia lihat bukan tipuan mata. Disana, ditengah-tengah pasukan monster itu, sebuah aura merah yang begitu berbentuk pedang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mulai menjatuhkan monster-monster itu satu persatu. Osmond bukannya kagum dengan aura pedang yang nampaknya memadat saat melakukan kontak dengan monster-monster itu. Tidak, yang membuat orang tua ini kagum adalah sesosok anak laki-laki, setidaknya setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda dari Tabitha yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini, berlari diantara kerumunan mosnter itu sambil mengibaskan pedangnya yang terbungkus aura merah berbentuk pedang raksasa. Di belakangnya, nampak beberapa sosok lain yang juga ikut melawan monster-monster itu dengan gaya bertarung juga sihir yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Ini…benar-benar mengejutkan." Gumam orang tua itu sambil tetap mengelus jenggotnya. Tabitha hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tertarik.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Nyamu:** Ahahaha, is that so? I'm sorry then, but honestly I can't find any word to describe them in Indonesian, so I use english instead, tehe~ I'm trying to write this in english, but I really lack of confidence and as you can see…I really bad at spelling and grammar. Well, I still wanted to thank you, because you're the first one who give me my first crossover story a review. I'm so happy that I can't find any words to describe it. Thank you! About that 'summoning spell', I have my own way so I can bring Elrios to Halkegenia~ :3 thanks to Glave! Of course I'll remember about that Elf-Thingy (there are many dark Elf like Chole in Elrios, so more reason to hate Elf). I'll tell Elsword to take care of Rena XD once again, thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you read this and I hope you find this story interesting *bow*

 **:** oke '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 Pt. 2

* * *

Satu hal sudah jelas bagi Elsword saat ini: ia sangat membenci teleportasi. Tentu, penggunaan Teleportasi sangat efisien dalam menghemat waktu saat melakukan perjalanan yang jauh (dan sangat berguna untuk menghindari serangan musuh, seperti yang biasa Aisha lakukan), tapi efek samping yang ditimbulkan bagi seseorang yang non-mage sangat menyebalkan. Pertama, rasa pusing. Kedua, mual. Untunglah dia sudah sering dibawa kesana kemari dengan layanan perjalanan antar benua dari perusahaan Cobo, jadi dia sudah agak toleran. Tapi teleportasi kali ini sangat berbeda. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sama seperti saat ia memasuki Gerbang Kegelapan untuk pertama kalinya. Disekelilingnya, teman-temannya dan para tentara Velder tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan kedua mata tertutup, si Lord Knight itu menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Kedua manik merahnya kembali terbuka.

"Udaranya berbeda dari Elrios." Gumam Elsword sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Langit biru? Cek. Hamparan rumput yang luas? Mungkin ini di Ruben jadi, cek. Menara yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan? Er, mungkin ini di Elder…cek. Glitter Pounder, Glitter Rider, Glitter Defender, dan Glitter Commander yang berkerumun di depan bangunan bermenara itu? Elsword memicingkan matanya.

"Mereka tidak pernah belajar." Ucap Elsword. monster-monster itu sudah sering ia hajar tapi mereka sama sekali tidak belajar dari kesalahan mereka. Baru saja Elsword mengambil langkah pertamanya, sesuatu menangkap perhatian sang Lord Knight. Dari balik dinding yang mengitari menara itu, nampak sesosok manusia yang terbang cepat ke udara. Mage – satu kata itu saja sudah mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dipikiran Elsword saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Artinya ada penduduk disana." Gumamnya. Elsword mulai memandangi pasukan Glitter itu dan sebuah pertimbangan muncul di kepalanya. Matanya melayang kearah sekumpulan Glitter Rider.

' _Kebanyakan Glitter Rider ada disana. Mengingat seberapa lamanya membaca mantra, kecepatan serangan Glitter Rider itu lebih unggul dari mage_ ,' matanya kemudian menyisir pasukan Glitter yang lain, ' _aku sama sekali tidak melihat Glitter Necromancer_.'

Kalau boleh jujur, Elsword sangat lemah apabila melawan pengguna sihir manapun. Latihan tarung yang sering ia lakukan bersama Aisha sudah membuktikannya. Tentu, serangan mereka lambat, namun mantra mereka selalu bisa mengejar target (ngomong-ngomong, Aisha selalu melatihnya untuk mencoba menghindari serangan seperti itu dengan menembakan Magic Missile padanya. Hasilnya selalu Epic Fail) dan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rekan mereka. Para Glitter Necromancer itu membiarkan rekan mereka mati agar mereka bisa mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan serangan mereka. Tapi setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa pasukan glitter khusus mage tidak ada, Elsword-pun mencapai sebuah keputusan. Ia memungut great-sword yang tetap setia di sampingnya selama teleportasi kemudian berlari menuju kawanan Glitter itu.

Jarak antara tempat ia sadarkan diri dengan pasukan Glitter itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi hanya dengan sekali lari dan sebuah lompatan, Elsword sudah berada di tengah sepasukan Glitter Rider.

"Seorang musisi pengelana Velder pernah mengatakan padaku," Elsword mengangkat pedangnya, "sebelum menjatuhkan musuh, jatuhkan dulu Cockatigle mereka."

Elsword melakukan sebuah kibasan yang penuh dengan kekuatannya. Pedangnya seakan diselimuti aura berwarna merah. Mega Slash, teknik pedang yang diajarkan oleh kakaknya, membuat berat pedangnya seakan bertambah saat diayunkan sekuat tenaga pada musuh. Elsword mengayunkan pedangnya dan melakukan putaran 360 derajat, melukai kaki Cockatigle yang mengelilinginya dan menjatuhkan pengendaranya.

Sang Lord Knight menendang salah satu Glitter yang mendekatinya hingga jatuh, kemudian berputar 180 derajat untuk menyerang Glitter yang bermaksud menyerangnya dari belakang. Salah satu Glitter Pounder mendekatinya dan mengayunkan palu gigantisnya pada Elsword, sementara Lord Knight itu berguling ke samping dan menyerang abdomen monster itu. Sebuah anak panah mendesing menembus udara dan Elsword dengan sigap menjadikan pedang gigantisnya itu sebagai tameng. Terdengar mudah, tapi Elsword tidak menyadari Glitter Archer lain yang ada di belakangnya. Namun Glitter Archer itu sudah lebih dulu hangus terbakar.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan punggungmu terbuka, Elsword."

Pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu menoleh dan seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat Raven dengan tangan nasodnya yang memerah karena panas. Senyumnya makin melebar saat beberapa Glitter terlempar ke udara setelah terkena ayunan sebuah bazooka silver milik temannya yang lain.

"Raven, Chung!" ujar Elsword sambil menebas dua Glitter sekaligus dan melempar kedua monster itu menjauh.

"Mana yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Raven yang melempar bom kecilnya ke tengah pasukan Glitter Pounder, "mereka sedang memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan baik."

"Hah baguslah," Elsword menahan serangansalah satu Glitter kemudian menendangnya jauh, "aku lega mendengarnya."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan terlalu lega," tukas Chung sambil menembak Glitter yang mendekatinya dengan Silver Shooter, "Aisha dan Elesis benar-benar murka saat tahu kau pergi sendiri."

"*gulp*A-ahaha, aku akan bicara dengan mereka nanti…tapi Eve tidak ikutan marah kan?"

Chung dan Raven tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Elsword, tapi itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus untuk Elsword. Sementara mereka berbincang, pasukan Glitter yang mengitari mereka makin banyak. Kali ini, Elsword memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri ini. Mengalirkan Manna ke pedangnya, ia menutupi pedangnya dengan aura merah yang besar.

"Armagedon Blade!"

Dan dengan itu, Elsword bersama Chung dan Raven, mulai menghajar Glitter-Glitter itu.

* * *

 **-Kembali Ke Akademi Tristain-**

Old Osmond tadinya berada di kantornya, menghisap pipa tembakaunya sambil memperhatikan langit biru di luar jendela – setidaknya, itulah yang sebelumnya ia lakukan sebelum pipanya diambil sekretarisnya, Miss Longueville. Awalnya ia ingin menggoda Miss Longueville lagi seperti biasanya, tapi cahaya yang muncul di luar jendelanya lebih menarik.

Sebagai kepala sekolah, tentu saja ia bertanggung jawab atas kondisi murid-muridnya dan karena itulah, ia segera terbang keluar dari jendelanya dan muncul di lapangan tempat semua murid tahun kedua memulai ritual pemanggilan mereka. Saat itulah Old Osmond menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru di umurnya yang senja itu.

Setelah mendapat laporan tentang adanya sepasukan monster di luar akademi, Osmond segera merapalkan mantra Levitation dan pergi untuk membuktikannya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bersama dengan Tabitha, ia tidak hanya melihat sepasukan mosnter seperti yang ia dengar, namun juga sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang bertarung melawan monster-monster itu.

"Ini…benar-benar mengejutkan." Komentar Osmond yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari Tabitha. Selama ia hidup, ia sudah melihat berbagai macam teknik berpedang. Meski begitu, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat teknik pedang seperti yang digunakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat beberapa monster terpental, sementara dua orang lainnya menghabisi sisa-sisa yang selamat dari serangan pemuda itu. Gerakan mereka terorganisir, mereka bahu membahu memangkas pasukan monster itu; saat si pemuda merah selesai menjatuhkan pasukan paling depan, pemuda dengan sepasang musket akan menggantikannya dan menjatuhkan monster yang ada di belakang pasukan depan dengan beberapa tembakan. Setelah itu, pemuda dengan rambut hitam akan menyerang monster yang ada di barisan paling belakang dengan apinya. Serangan mereka seakan mengupas lapisan pasukan monster itu dengan tiga serangan sekaligus.

Meski terlihat muda, Osmond sangat yakin mereka sudah ditempa dengan sedemikian rupa hingga sekuat ini. Osmond sangat sibuk memperhatikan ketiga pemuda itu bertarung hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa beberapa monster sudah berhasil memasuki akademi dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Oh ini gawat," gumam Old Osmond saat melihat monster-monster itu menyebar ke dua arah, "nak Tabitha, bisakah kau melindungi teman sekelasmu dengan Colbert? Aku akan mengurus arah yang satunya."

Lagi-lagi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai respon, Tabitha menyetujui perkataan Osmond kemudian terbang mendekati teman-temannya. Sylphid – familiarnya – nampak senang saat tuannya kembali. Tabitha mengelus kepala mahluk itu sebentar kemudian mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan Osmond kepada Colbert-sensei. Mendengar penjelasan Tabitha, tentu saja membuat murid yang lain ketakutan.

"Begitu ya," gumam Colbert-sensei, "ini akan sangat berbahaya, apa kau yakin mau membantuku?"

Tabitha mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah Kirche. Si pengguna api dari Germania itu tidak sempat mengalihkan matanya saat Tabitha memintanya bergabung. Meski hanya dengan tatapan mata, Kirche sudah bisa menebak apa maksud dari tatapan Tabitha.

"Iya, iya! Akan kubantu juga!" tukas Kirche dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Wanita Zerbst itu kemudian mengacungkan tongkatnya pada anak dari jendral Gramont.

"Kami butuh pertahanan tanah, kau harus ikut Guiche!"

"Eh? Aku?" Guiche Gramont menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Sebelum pemuda ini sempat protes, teman-temannya sudah mendorongnya ke depan.

"Berjuanglah Guiche!"

"Oi! Serius nih!?"

"Semuanya, tolong segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Bawa serta miss Valliere dan rawat dia," perintah Colbert-sensei, kedua matanya menajam, "kami tidak akan membiarkan monster-monster ini lewat selama kalian kabur."

Tak butuh waktu lama, monster-monster itu sudah berlari kearah mereka. Beberapa sosok monster, dengan kepala yang menyerupai kadal mengelilingi mereka di lapangan. Semuanya memakai armor dan masing-masing membawa senjata, dari panah hingga halberd, dan beberapa ada yang menunggangi semacam unggas – setidaknya, paruh dan sayap tunggangan monster itu membuatnya terlihat seperti unggas. Colbert-sensei bersiap merapal mantra, staff yang ia pegang teracung ke depan. Dari sudut matanya, Colbert-sensei dapat melihat kalau Kirche dan Tabitha juga sudah maju dengan tongkat siap di tangan. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Guiche mengambil inisiatif dengan membuat beberapa golem.

Monster-monster itu nampaknya menyadari keberadaan manusia di dekat mereka, karena saat Colbert-sensei bersama Kirche dan Tabitha yang nampak mengancam bagi mereka. Monster yang membawa Halberd mengacungkan ujung senjata mereka, menghancurkan golem-golem Guiche dengan mudah, sementara yang membawa panah menembakkan panah mereka yang dengan segera ditahan sebuah perisai angin dari Tabitha.

Guiche panik, "Mereka menghancurkan golemku dengan mudah!?"

Mengabaikan Guiche, Kirche dan Colbert-sensei merapalkan beberapa bait mantera kemudian menembakkan bola-bola api kearah beberapa monster yang membawa Halberd itu, namun serangan mereka sama sekali tidak menghentikan pergerakan monster-monster itu.

"Armor mereka terlalu tebal! Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak akan bisa melukai mereka!" ujar Kirche sambil terus menembakkan beberapa api kecil untuk memperlambat pergerakan monster-monster tersebut.

"Mata." Gumam Tabitha yang merapalkan sebuah mantera angin. Kirche memicingkan matanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi helm mereka menghalangiku untuk mengincar mata mereka!"

Mendengar perkataan Kirche, Tabitha segera menambahkan mantera angin dan menggabungkannya dengan mantera air. Cahaya berwarna kebiruan berkumpul di ujung staff Tabitha. Gadis berkacamata itu kemudian mengarahkan ujung staff-nya ke salah satu monster itu.

"Ice Javelin."

Setelah mengatakan dua kata tersebut, udara di atas kepala Tabitha mulai berputar membentuk silinder, kemudian membeku dan terlempar menembus armor monster yang ia bidik barusan. Melihat serangannya yang efektif, Tabitha melanjutkan serangannya yang kedua dengan menancapkan staff-nya ke tanah.

"Ice Spike."

Gelombang demi gelombang es tajam mulai keluar dari bawah tanah, menembus lebih banyak lagi monster tersebut. Serangan itu akan bertahan lama kalau saja Tabitha lebih memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan lebih baik. Sebuah bola ungu terbang kearahnya dan mengenai staffnya, membuat benda itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan otomatis menghentikan mantera Ice Spike-nya. Tabitha memegangi tangannya sambil berdecih saat ia menyadari monster-monster ini memiliki mage di antara mereka.

Monster-monster yang selamat dari serangan Tabitha dan berhasil menghindari lidah api Kirche dan Colbert-sensei saat ini sudah berada di dekat mereka. Cukup dekat hingga mereka dapat menggunakan Halberd mereka untuk memenggal Tabitha dan yang lainnya.

"Triple Geyser!"

Sebuah teriakan menarik perhatian Colbert-sensei, Guiche, Kirche, dan Tabitha. Seakan jatuh dari langit (dan memang begitu yang terjadi), muncul seorang laki-laki yang agak lebih muda dari mereka, menghantam tanah tepat di depan kaki monster itu dengan pedang gigantisnya. Berikutnya, tiga geyser api muncul tepat di bawah monster-monster itu, membakar mereka dan beberapa terlempar karena imbas ledakannya.

"Huf, nyaris," gumamnya kemudian berbalik kepada Tabitha dan lainnya, "kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Semua yang ada disitu langsung menatap laki-laki itu terkejut, khususnya Tabitha. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah pemuda yang sama yang ia lihat diudara bersama Old Osmond tadi. Mereka (termasuk Tabitha) sempat menganggap bahwa laki-laki ini adalah kerabat Kirche – karena rambut merah miliknya dan juga karena serangannya barusan yang sudah pasti adalah serangan elemen api. Tapi melihat ekspresi kaget Kirche, nampaknya mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Melihat musuh baru yang muncul, sisa dari monster itu kembali berlari ke arah mereka. Entah mengapa tapi Tabitha sangat yakin kalau monster-monster itu menerima perintah dari satu monster yang mengenakan setelan komandan. Laki-laki jabrik merah disampingnya nampak menyadari arah pandangan Tabitha.

"Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya laki-laki itu yang Tabitha jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Senang mengetahuinya." gumam laki-laki itu dan mulai mengambil posisi bertarung, "tolong bersiap memberikan bantuan."

Salah satu monster yang berlari kearah mereka mengarahkan Halberd-nya ke wajah laki-laki itu. tanpa gentar, laki-laki itu juga berlari kearah monster itu. saat Halberd tersebut nyaris mengenainya, sebuah suara tembakan terdengar.

"Kita tepat waktu." Ucap seorang pemuda pengguna musket dengan salah satu moncong pistol-nya mengeluarkan asap, monster yang hendak menyerang pemuda berambut merah tadi jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala berlubang.

"Chung, kita selalu tepat waktu," kata seorang pria yang nampak menyarungkan kembali rapier-nya, "bocah El itulah yang terlalu cepat."

"Er," Guiche mulai bicara, "kalian siapa?"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Fokuskan pandanganmu pada musuh." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan tangan kiri yang aneh. Tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi bergemeletuk beberapa kali. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang mulai menyimpan kedua senjata jarak jauhnya dan memegang pipa aneh yang tadinya ia bawa dipunggungnya.

"Maaf, kalian mage kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Colbert dan Tabitha. Pemuda itu nampak menarik beberapa tuas pada pipa itu dan menyebabkan beberapa bunyi bergemeletak.

"Tolong beri kami bantuan dari jarak jauh. Kami petarung dengan serangan fisik, jadi kalau hanya kami masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat."

Mendengar permintaannya, Colbert dan Tabitha mengangguk sementara Kirche mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gerakan tubuh yang provokatif sebagai respon (dalam bahasa Kirche, itu artinya antara 'Baiklah, aku mengerti.' Atau 'Lakukan sesukamu.') dan Guiche mengangguk dengan cepat sambil menciptakan sepasukan golem lagi. Setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi, pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian berlari kearah sayap kanan pasukan monster itu, kedua tangannya mengangkat pipa aneh yang terlihat berat itu dengan mudah. Di belakangnya, pemuda dengan rambut hitam juga telah berlari kearah sayap kiri formasi pasukan monster itu.

Tabitha mulai merapal mantera dan membentuk perisai angin disekeliling pemuda dengan rambut pirang, tepat saat beberapa monster itu menembakkan panah mereka bersamaan. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia melompat dan menekan sesuatu di gagang pipa yang kemudian menembakkan sesuatu. Tembakan itu memberinya tenaga untuk terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi lagi di udara. Dengan gerakan yang halus, ia kemudian mengangkat pipa aneh itu diudara dan membiarkan gravitasi membuat dirinya dan benda itu menghantam ke tanah. Kecurigaan Tabitha tentang berat benda itu terjawab saat ia merasakan getaran yang disebabkan hantaman benda itu pada tanah.

Disisi lain, Kirche merapalkan sebuah mantra penguat. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan elemen terbaiknya saat ada yang bertarung di depannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan mantra penguat. Kenapa? Karena saat si pemuda pirang menghantam tanah dengan pipa anehnya, si rambut hitam mengibaskan pedangnya dan menyebabkan kobaran api menjalar dipermukaan tanah. Kirche menguatkan api ini hingga mencapai ukuran yang sangat besar.

Yang tersisa adalah pemuda dengan rambut merah yang bertarung dengan pedang gigantis berselimut aura merah miliknya. Setelah melakukan serangan beberapa kali, ia tersenyum lebar. Tabitha bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Lalu, gadis berkacamata itu sadar. Kedua rekannya menyerang dari sisi yang berbeda sehingga mengumpulkan sisa pasukan monster itu ke tengah. Dengan pedangnya, maka ia bisa menyerang mereka sekaligus.

"Windmill!" ujar si rambut merah itu kemudian berputar bersama pedangnya.

Karena jarak jangkauan serangannya bertambah karena aura merah yang menyelimuti pedangnya, monster-monster yang terkumpul itu dibasmi secara sekejap saat pemuda itu berputar dengan ujung pedangnya teracung. Semenit yang lalu, Tabitha sebenarnya agak ragu dengan permintaan Old Osmond. Monster-monster yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat, jadi gadis berkacamata itu tidak yakin apakah dia dapat berhasil atau tidak. Lalu semenit berikutnya, mereka mendapatkan bantuan dari tiga orang asing dengan kemampuan bertarung yang benar-benar asing baginya.

"Eit," pemuda berambut merah itu mengatur keseimbangan pedangnya yang kembali normal, "satu lagi masalah terselesaikan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, suara sorakan terdengar di lapangan itu. Tabitha melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa selama pertarungan, murid-murid akademi itu menyaksikan semuanya dari jendela akademi. Ketiga orang asing itu nampak kaget mendengar sorakan itu. Pemuda berambut merah hanya melambaikan tangannya rendah dengan ragu, si pirang menggaruk salah satu pipinya dengan gugup, dan yang berambut hitam dengan tenang menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Murid-murid akademi itu – khususnya para siswi – segera berhamburan keluar dan mengerumuni ketiga orang itu.

"Kalian kuat sekali!"

"Monster apa itu tadi?"

"Apa kalian bangsawan?"

"Gaya bertarung kalian keren sekali! Darimana kalian mempelajari itu?"

"Kyaaa~! Tampan!"

Ketiga orang itu tampak kewalahan (minus yang berambut hitam) saat dikerumuni seperti itu. Kirche entah kapan sudah bergabung dengan kerumunan itu, sementara Guiche saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh Montmorency. Lama kelamaan, kerumunan itu makin bertambah dan ketiga orang asing itu mulai tidak bisa mengatasinya (plus yang berambut hitam). Baru saja Tabitha akan membantu mengangkat mereka dari tengah kerumunan itu menggunakan angin, sebuah cahaya berdurasi 1 detik tertangkap mata gadis berkacamata itu, seakan sesuatu berkedip di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Duh, baru saja sebentar dan kau melakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan lagi."

Tabitha menoleh dan melihat ketiga orang asing itu sudah berada di sampingnya, dengan tambahan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian khas penyihir. Murid dari Galia itu menaikan salah satu alisnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka pindah ke sampingnya? Para siswi yang tadinya mengerumuni mereka bertiga juga baru sadar bahwa pemanis mata mereka telah berpindah ke tempat lain.

"Um, 'Hal yang biasanya kulakukan', apa maksudmu saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang hebat?"

"Tidak," perempuan itu menyentil kening pemuda berambut merah itu, "maksudku kelakuanmu yang sok pahlawan dan membantu siapapun yang dalam kesulitan."

"Ahem, itu sesuatu yang hebat, kau harus akui itu."

"Terserah," perempuan berambut ungu itu mengayunkan tangannya, "yang penting, aku ingin bicara dengan yang berwajib disini."

"Um," Colbert mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "aku yakin Old Osmond adalah orang yang tepat."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu akan sangat menyenangkan apabila aku bisa bicara dengannya segera."

Tabitha hampir lupa tentang itu. Apakah kepala sekolah baik-baik saja? Tadi ia pergi sendiri menghadapi monster yang masuk ke bagian lain akademi. Tapi apa yang membuat orang asing ini ingin bertemu Old Osmond? Seakan menyuarakan pertanyaannya, pemuda berambut merah bertanya pada perempuan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Aisha?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Aisha itu menoleh pada rekannya dan menjawab pertanyaan si rambut merah itu dengan nada serius.

"Ini bukan Elrios, Elsword. Kita – dungeon, field, kota, semuanya – dipindahkan ke tempat ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu – yang diketahui bernama Elsword – membelalakan matanya secara tiba-tiba. Namun dengan segera ekspresinya itu berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Ada yang kau tidak sebutkan padaku Aisha. Tolong katakan."

Aisha menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kekuatan El Tree melemah di tempat ini. Dan apabila kita tidak menemukan jalan kembali…aku takut, cepat atau lambat, El Tree akan menghilang."

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
